spongepuppetsfandomcom-20200213-history
SheldonBob PlanktonPants
"SheldonBob PlanktonPants" is the first SpongePuppets episode of Season 2, it features Plankton switching bodies with SpongeBob in order to obtain the secret formula. =Episode Plot= Part One Plankton complains to Karen about how he isn't able to steal the secret formula. Karen insults Plankton and states that he never listens to her help, but he doesn't listen to what she says. He then comes up with a brilliant idea, but doesn't yet state what it is. We cut to SpongeBob, who is telling Patrick and Squidward about how he defeated Plankton. Patrick is impressed, but Squidward doesn't care, as SpongeBob has told that story many times before. Patrick and Squidward both leave, with Squidward questioning why he went to SpongeBob's house in the first place. Plankton then tells Karen his brilliant plan, he's going to switch bodies with SpongeBob in order to steal the Krabby Patty formula. The machine works, and in SpongeBob's body, he states he will go to The Krusty Krab, after he has slept first though! SpongeBob finds himself in Plankton's body, and decides to go and stop him, but not before sleeping first! Part Two Plankton tells us that Mr. Krabs will trust him in SpongeBob's body, and heads off to The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob (in Plankton's body) tries to tell Patrick that he's really SpongeBob, but naturally he doesn't believe him. Plankton walks up to Mr. Krabs, who questions why "SpongeBob's" voice has gone so much deep (however, he doesn't really care why), Plankton simply explains it may be puberty. He tells Mr. Krabs he forgot the secret formula, and Mr. Krabs walks off to go get it for him. SpongeBob tries to talk to Squidward, who also doesn't believe he's really SpongeBob. Patrick walks up to Plankton, thinking he's SpongeBob. He tells him that "Plankton" went up to him before, trying to convince him that he's really SpongeBob. Plankton says that must be a lie, and that he's the real SpongeBob. Patrick is convinced and walks off. Mr. Krabs comes back with the formula, but not before SpongeBob confronts Plankton. Mr. Krabs doesn't believe SpongeBob, and SpongeBob runs off crying, realising he won't be able to convince Mr. Krabs he's telling the truth. Mr. Krabs gives Plankton the formula, but before Plankton can look at it, the effects of his machine wear off, and he and SpongeBob return to their normal bodies. Mr. Krabs realises SpongeBob was telling the truth, and orders Plankton to leave. SpongeBob (back in his normal body) returns, but Patrick realises (a bit too late) that SpongeBob was telling the truth earlier, and that he and Plankton switched bodies. However, Patrick did not know that they returned to their normal bodies, and did not believe SpongeBob when he states that he's back in his normal body. =Trivia= *This is the first 2-part episode, the 2nd one is SpongeBob's Arabian Night 2, and the 3rd being Futu-Drama *Surprisingly, Squidward did not fall off the bed in either parts 1 or 2